What's A Little Homicide Between Friends?
by ShellyLove
Summary: So they tried to kill each other, but there's still getting back to the surface.


The monitors of the _Nautilus_ beeped and steadily steered the sub towards the surface as Will lay in a bunk with his arm over his face. It had been nearly an hour since he had killed Helen Magnus and brought her back to life. The fact that she had spent the better part of that day trying to kill him due to a water-dwelling parasite had escaped him.

_Will positioned the defibrillator on the body of his mentor and sent jolts of electricity through her body to restart her heart. "Magnus don'__t do this!" Will called loudly before throwing the pads aside. He reached for her neck, the cool flesh still under his fingers. Will quickly injected epinephrine into the still chest of Helen Magnus and checked her pulse again, still nothing. Will's heart began to race as he reached for more epinephrine; a slim arm caught his as he attempted to inject Magnus with more adrenaline. _

_Will looked down with surprise into the eyes of Helen Magnus. "Thank you, Will. That will be quite enough," Magnus whispered. Will'__s body shook with relief as he lowered his head into his hands as the anxiety of the past minutes waned. He felt Helen's hand in his hair as she whispered, "Well done."_

Will sighed restlessly across the room loud enough to attract the attention of his mentor and friend. Helen looked up from her steaming cup of tea at the exhausted form of her protege. He'd gone above and beyond for her today and deserved a rest, but she could tell from his position that he was troubled deeply. Helen gathered the heavy blanket around her damp body and made her way across the small submarine to the bunk where Will lay.

Will felt the mattress shift beside him, he lifted his arm from over his eyes to see Helen seated on the edge of the bunk. Her eyes studied him meticulously as he shifted to make more room for her. Helen settled at his hip and rested a hand on his knee, "It has been quite a day, are you sure youre alright Will?" she asked carefully.

She waited for his response calmly, searching his boyish face for a clue, any clue as to what had him in such a state. Will avoided her eyes as he replied, "It's nothing. Im just tired."

Helen furrowed her brow in frustration, "William," she began sternly, but Will held up a hand to silence her.

"You're tired, Im tired. We've had one hell of a day from you trying to kill me to me killing you. You died, Magnus," Will exclaimed, his intense blue eyes finally meeting hers. Helen was no profiler, but she could see the anxiety and relief in the set of Will's shoulders. Nothing could prepare her for the pain in the icy depths of her protege's eyes.

Will dropped his eyes to her hand that still rested just above his right knee. Helen, slightly taken aback, remained silent for a long moment before responding, "I am truly sorry, Will, to put you through that. You acted remarkably today and I, Will, look at me."

Will ignored the request and kept his eyes focused on her slender hand on his leg, lacing his hands over his stomach to resist the urge to take her hand. Helen sighed and moved her hand from his leg to his chin, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Will, talk to me. What is it?" Helen asked quietly, scooting closer to him on the small bunk.

Will stared into the eyes of his mentor, silently hoping that his eyes would not betray him. Those minutes when the woman he looked up to, treasured even, was no longer alive had awakened something in him. He shuddered inwardly as her fingers left his chin to assess the blooming bruise on his left cheek where she had hit him earlier.

"I apologize for that, Will. I would never intentionally," Helen trailed off, her slender fingers tracing the bruise lightly.

Will covered her hand with his and spoke softly, "I know, Magnus."

Helen stilled at the warmth of his hand on hers, a voice in the back of her mind yearning for him to speak his mind, to let her in. _What has changed between us today? _Helen thought to herself.

"Will, I need you to tell me what is going on with you. You're worrying me," Helen voiced aloud, never moving her hand from his face.

Will sighed, anger bubbling inside him as he replied curtly, "You're not my mother."

Helen removed her hand and stood from the bunk, turning her back to him as she replied, "I know that, but this isn't like you. It's me, Helen, you can tell me anything. I do not understand what has you in such a state." Her voice contained seething tension that had sprung up at the word mother.

Will swung his legs to the floor and stood, running a hand through his nearly dry hair and replying "I cant tell you this. I just can't."

Helen felt a peculiar feeling in her chest as she turned to him, his pained voice ridding her of the irritation from moments before. She moved towards him, dropping the blanket as she hugged him around his slim waist. Will stiffened for a moment and then folded his arms around the woman before him.

Helen rested her head on his shoulder and quietly asked, "Why not?"

Will mentally chastised himself for even starting this conversation, _but what the hell_ he thought. Will steeled his resolve and whispered, "Because it could change everything."

Helen Magnus had seen many years, decades and centuries worth of surprises but to say she was stunned into silence was an understatement. The longing in Will's voice sent Helen's mind spinning.

_Will, what are you thinking? You, I, we_ Helens mind stammered as she pulled back a fraction to look into the eyes of the young psychiatrist. Will stared back, shoulders slumped with defeat as he waited to be dismissed, rejected, anything.

Helen's lips curved slightly at the corners as she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, merely a brushing of skin. Electricity trilled from Wills lips to his toes at the minor contact. Within moments his mind caught up with his body and he began to stutter, ''Magnus did you, just?"

Helen smiled up at him, vaguely unworried about the turn of events. She didn't know what she was feeling but if her life had taught her anything it was to trust your feelings, your heart. At that moment, Helen's heart was racing at the thought of Will.

Helen simply nodded and smirked, waiting for Will to take the hint. Will stood before the most beautiful woman in the world in his eyes, completely and utterly bewildered. She hadn't rejected him, what did this mean? Did she feel what he thought he felt?

He watched her for a moment longer, her damp brown curls falling around her face, her blue eyes watching him playfully. Then he closed the inches between them and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Helen moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up his muscular back, reveling in the feeling of him pressed up against her. Will ran his hands through her hair, his heart pounding as he backed towards the bunk. Helen, however, had other plans. She broke the kiss and tugged his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside before pushing him against the hatch of the control room. Helen began to nip at Will's collarbone and pulse point knowing she would leave marks on him. Will growled as Helen pressed her body up against his teasing him.

Helen chuckled and found his lips once more, her nails scratching over his exposed nipples. Though Will enjoyed Helens ministrations it was time to turn the tables. Will broke the kiss and made quick work of her gray shirt and tugged her black pants over her hips. Helen stood before him in only her undergarments her hands on her hips staring at him.

Momentarily puzzled, Will asked, "What?"

Helen smirked and pressed herself against him, her hands running along his abdomen, teasingly playing with the waistband of his jeans. Will groaned as Helen removed his belt and jeans and kissed him lightly on the lips. He took her in his arms and gently laid her on the mattress he had previously occupied. Will gazed into her eyes as he reached behind her to the clasp of her black bra and removed it with one hand. "Cheeky," she murmured, her voice full of lust.

Will ran his hands over her flat stomach and slowly up to cup her breasts in his hands. Helen moaned as his rough palms teased her nipples. Will kissed her roughly plunging is tongue into her mouth as he slipped a hand into her underwear teasing her sex.

"William," Helen murmured sternly as he continued to torment her. Will acquiesced and slipped a finger into her wet folds. Helen gasped into his mouth as she lifted her hips and began to writhe under him. Will worked her with his fingers, his thumb pressing down on her clit bringing her closer to the brink. Helen shattered under him, his name a short gasp on her lips.

Will's attention traveled to her neck, licking and biting anywhere he could reach as she came down. A light sheen of sweat covered Helens body as she regained control of her breathing. It had been a long while since she had came like that. Helen lifted Will's head with her finger under his chin and looking directly into his eyes, sternly ordered, "Lie down."

Will moved to lie on his back with Helen straddling his legs gloriously naked, having shed her underwear and his boxers. He was fully bared to her, completely erect and aching. Helen eyed his erection hungrily but decided that could wait for another time. _Will there be another time? _Helen questioned silently, still unsure of where this was headed after today. Will watched as Magnus positioned herself above him, colors exploding behind his eyes as she lowered herself onto him.

Helen stilled and looked down into Will's eyes. There she found acceptance and lust, but underneath there was something else, something Helen hadn't seen in the eyes of a lover in almost a century. Will took her hands that had been resting on his chest and laced them with his and rested them on either side of his head. Touched by the affectionate gesture, Helen leaned down to kiss him and began to move her hips in a slow rhythm.

Will lifted his hips and Helen picked up the pace, causing both to elicit sounds of pure bliss. In the midst of their lovemaking Will caught Helens eyes and thrust into her hard and said, "Helen." The sound of her name on his lips caused Helens insides to set fire. Will began murmuring her name over and over as the heat began to build.

Spontaneously, Will flipped them over and began driving into her roughly causing Helen to scream in ecstasy. He felt that familiar burn of upcoming release and thrust into her deeply his fingers finding her sensitive nub.

Her abdomen aflame, Helen pulled Will's face to hers and crushed his lips against hers as she came moaning into his mouth. Will followed moments later filling her then fell into a boneless heap beside her.

Helen smiled lazily at him and ran her hands through his hair as sleep took him. A monitor beeped from the control room signaling only an hour left until they reached San Juan. Refusing to sleep lest they dock Helen spent the time watching Will sleep.

Will woke from a wonderful dream, in which he and Magnus had, wait, that wasnt a dream. He opened his eyes to find beautiful blue eyes watching him. Will couldn't help but smile, grateful that he received one in return.

"Sleep well?" Helen asked quietly, tucking her head under his chin, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Will chuckled, "Do you even need to ask?"

He felt Helen laugh then say, "No, but it's always a good icebreaker."

Will sighed and trailed his fingers along her bare back, saying, "We need to talk about this, don't we?"

Helen nodded, silently wishing that no words would be needed but this wasn't the 1800s. This was Will, her protege, friend and now lover? What did she want, what did he want.

Will waited for her to speak, minutes passed before he heard a soft, "I'm not sure where this is going, Will, but in no way am I sorry this happened.''

Will silently thanked every God he could think of as he placed a kiss on her hair, but remained quiet. Helen smiled and said, "You're such a cheeky monkey, you know that?"

Will laughed, enjoying the playful side of Helen Magnus, "If you mean by switching things up then yes, I am very cheeky, Helen."

Helen looked up at him and smiled sexily as she said, "Oh do be careful about using my first name; I'm not sure how much of that I can handle."

A loud beeping sound alerted them that they were almost to the surface, ending the playful banter. Both Helen and Will dressed in silence as the _Nautilus_ broke the surface. Helen quickly set a course for San Juan, only ten minutes away.

Will stood in the doorway as Helen worked, watching her as the playful relaxed Helen Magnus was replaced with the authoritative stern Helen Magnus. _I will never meet a more spectacular woman,_ Will thought as he crossed the room to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Helen responded with soft pressure and pulled away as a video call came in.

Henry appeared on the monitor. "What happened? You guys were due back hours ago!" Henry exclaimed.

Helen smiled at Henry and replied, ''We're alright, Henry. We'll explain once were home. It's quite a long story."

Henry nodded and ended the call leaving Helen and Will alone once more. Will remained quiet and thoughtful until the submarine docked in San Juan. Helen and Will were in the car on the way to the airport before he spoke, asking simply, "What now?"

Helen turned in the seat to face him, smiling softly. She pushed her hair over her ear and responded, "I've no idea, but isnt that the exciting part? This is new to me, Will. I've had lovers before but never this quickly, not even with John."

Will stilled at Druitt's name, how could he ever compete with that. His face must have shown this for Helen took his hand in hers and said, "My heart does not wander, Will."

Will squeezed her hand and kissed her before she settled against him for the ride. Who knew being stuck in a tin can for 10 hours could result in this? Of course, this was Helen Magnus.


End file.
